darkfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Creatures
Various and sundry creatures, such as animals, monsters, humanoids, etc inhabit the world of Agon, and are able to be killed and looted by players. Animals * Animals are non-aggressive creatures that can wander the wilderness. They can be killed and skinned by players, but do not drop loot, aside from a special item drop that happens very rarely. List * Akathar * Arthain Hunchback * Arthain * Badger * Baradron * Beastmen * Below, (The) * Black Dragon * Black Knight * Blood Knight * Bombardier * Bone Dragon * Bone Exarch * Bonecrew Captain * Bonecrew Mariner * Bonecrew Mutineer * Brittle Skeleton * Brownie * Cairn Giant * Cave Bear * Cave Hag * Centaur Chieftain * Centaur Huntress * Centaur Warrior * Centaur * Chimera * Ciel Fey * Crog * Crypt Guard * Dark Dragon * Darkglider * Deadeye * Deathless Mage * Demigod * Deer * Demon * Devil * Dire Spider * Dire Zombie * Djeer * Doom Spider * Dragon * Earth Elemental * Eodrin * Erodach * Evil Eye * Far Runner * Fire Dragon * Fire Elemental * Fire Giant * Flesh Golem * Fleshdog * Flying Snake * Forest Golem * Forest Prophet * Fox * Frostwalker * Gardoroc * Gargantua * Gargoyle * Ghost * Ghoul Fleshcrafter * Ghoul * Giant Mosquito * Giant Skeleton * Giant Spider * Giant * Gnoll * Goblin * Goblin Fighter * Goblin Scout * Goblin Shaman * Goblin Warrior * Goblin * Golem * Granite Golem * Gravelord * Great White * Greater Below * Greater Matayin * Grey Orc Assasin * Grey Orc Mauler * Hawk Revenant * Hivekin Fighter * Hivekin Forager * Hivekin Queen * Hivenkin Broodclaw * Hobgoblin Grunt * Hobgoblin Officer * Hobgoblin * Ice Giant * Ice Golem * Ice Jarl * Iceworm * Iklit * Infernal * Jackal Revenant * Kobold Raider * Kobold Scrapper * Kobold Scrounger * Kraken * Leenspar Golem * Leopard Revenant * Lesser Earth Elemental * Lesser Fire Elemental * Lion * Lizardman * Lochy * Matayin * Melechar * Menhir Custodian * Menhir Stoneguard * Minotaur Brute * Minotaur Shaman * Minotaur * Moonbeast Berserker * Moonbeast Cultist * Neithal Golem * Night Hag * Night Scarab * Oaklord * Obsidian Golem * Ogre Boss * Ogre Bully * Ogre * Ork Beastmaster * Ork Bruiser * Ork Protector * Ork Thug * Ork Warmonger * Pleiosaur * Polar Bear * Puma * Raptor * Ratling * Raven Standard Grunt * Raven Standard Officer * Raven Standard Veteran * Sadayel * Sadayel Chief * Sadayel Guardian * Sadayel Shaman * Sandscarab * Sarkih * Sarlids * Sea Serpent * Servant of Malaut * Shadow Knight * Sharjad * Shark * Shroud Knight * Skeleton Archer * Skeleton Warrior * Skeletons * Slave Of Khamset * Snake Revenant * Snowclan Hunter * Son of Ochran * Spellgazer * Stvartdvergir Initiate * Sun Exarch * Svartdvergir * Swamp Hag * Tiger * Troll * Troll Lord *Troll Shaman * Two Head * Tyrannosaur * Undead Dwarf Foreman * Undead Dwarf * Undead * Varangian Defender * Varangian Runewielder * Varangian Warthane * Veilron Golem * Veteran Hobgoblin * Windlord * Winterbound * Wolf Revenant * Wolves * Zombies * Zombie * Zombie Shambler * Zombie Warrior Other Information *Agon *Animals * Category:World Category:Gameplay